I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight mount, and more particularly, to a sight mount adapted to clamp onto the barrel of a rifle and having means whereby the axial position of the telescopic sight may be selectively positioned and locked into place.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telescopic sights for increased shooting accuracy has become increasingly prevalent in modern times for rifles and the like. Accordingly, a number of previously known sight mounts have been devised for securing a telescopic sight to the rifle. These previously known sight mounts, however, suffer several disadvantages overcome by the sight mount of the present invention.
One disadvantage of the previously known sight mounts is that they are conventionally designed to be secured to the rifle above the firing and ejection mechanisms. This position for the telescopic sight and sight mount oftentimes interferes with the shell ejection mechanism of the rifle. In particular ejected shells have been known to strike the telescopic sight secured to the rifle by such sight mounts and to bounce back into the ejection mechanism and cause the rifle to jam.
Other sight mounts have been devised in which the mount is secured directly to the rifle barrel by screws or the like. Such a mounting arrangement is disadvantageous in that it not only alters the rifle barrel but such an alteration tends to weaken the gun barrel at the attachment point of the sight mount. In addition, these previously known sight mounts are costly to manufacture.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known sight mounts for telescopic sights is that once secured to the rifle, the sight cannot be axially adjusted relative to the gun barrel. Axial adjustment of the telescopic sight along the gun barrel is desirable to accommodate the needs and desires of different shooters who may fire the same rifle.